As cache memory sizes increase, cache structures tend to be more vulnerable to soft errors (SER) and detectable unrecoverable errors (DUE), due to the cache retaining modified data for a longer length of time. If a soft error corrupts a modified cache line, the line's data cannot be retrieved or correctly written back. Also, with increasing cache sizes and high-demand workloads, the architectural vulnerability factor (AVF) also increases, resulting in overall reduction of system reliability. What is needed is a cache policy that addresses the susceptibility that occurs when lines remain modified for extended periods of time.